


Bedraggled

by amuk



Series: The Beaten Path [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Reunions, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s rumour and instinct that lead her to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedraggled

**Author's Note:**

> Day/Prompt: Day 15 // rumour

It’s a rumour and instinct that leads her to him. He’s sitting on a jutted rock, somewhere on the edges of Lightning, the wind ruffling his hair as he looks onto the canyon. His posture is relaxed, his blade clearly in view and leaning against the rock. No matter how fast he moves, she’d be able to tell when he reaches for it.

 

She approaches him cautiously, watching his movements out of the corner of her eye. He is not the man (boy) she used to know, has not been that person for a long time.

 

His actions are something she can no longer predict.

 

As it is, he does nothing, even when she perches on a ledge nearby, one hand sitting on her kunai pouch.

 

“It’s a nice view,” she comments, hesitantly. There is something beautiful in the starkness of the landscape, in the isolation it gives.

 

He remains quiet, turning his head to face her. There is nothing to suggest it, his expression still carefully blank, back erect, but she thinks he might be done. Tired of running, worn-out from fighting, Sasuke might be ready to come home.

 

She doesn’t push, yet. Just sits there, the sun warm on her face, and wonders what it will be like to have team seven whole once more.


End file.
